


Home sweet home

by TreeMintFresh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Homelessness, I plan to make it kinky but not yet, M/M, M/M/M, Past Abuse, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeMintFresh/pseuds/TreeMintFresh
Summary: 25 years old, hungry, sick and living on the streets is were Ben has lived for the past 3 years running from his abusive step family. But when he accidentally is dumpster diving for food behind a kind hearted gay couples establishment, his life changes for the better.— I plan to have this story be really kinky and have lots of sex. So if you guys have any ideas let me know! —
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always looking for more ideas from you guys so don’t be scared to share some!! 
> 
> BTW: I post every week on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Make sure to be here and catch up on the new chapters!!

It was getting close to winter, the air outside was a type of cold you only go out in with a winter coat and a pair of thermal pants. Yet in the dark of the night you could see a figure in a thin too large tee shirt and shorts rummaging though a garbage can. Maybe not the best garbage can since not an ounce of food was found in it. Ben whimpered as his stomach continued groan for food, it’s been almost five days since his last meal and even that was just an apple he found abandoned on a bench. As he continued to hold his stomach as it howled in pain he could hear the sound of the door leading to the massive building next to him open. Quickly looking around he jumped into a pile of trash bags curling himself into a ball hoping to be unnoticed. Which unfortunately for him did not work. 

“ Hello! Anyone there?” The mans voice was deep and sounded slightly annoyed. “If I get Jumped Im gonna rise back up from the grave to smack Jay In the face for making me do the trash tonight”  
Ben cowered as he herd the voice and foot steps get closer to him. He tried his best to be quite but as soon as sudden whack to the side of the trash can was herd he yelped jumping out of his safe hiding spot only to suddenly be in the presence of the most gorgeous man he had ever see. He the realized said man had a stick in hand raised again. Yelping and filching away from the man as he tried to take a step closer he dove back to the safety of the garbage can where he could hide if the man got violent like so many others did with him. 

“Shit!” The man cursed dropping the stick and staring wide eyed at the boy before him. He quickly took out his phone and texted Jay that there is an emergency and to bring some finger food. 

Phil could barley make out what he was looking at in front of him. A boy that looked younger then 20, bone thin, cracked lips and minor bruising on his neck like he was choked. 

“Hey sorry about that didn’t mean to scare yah” Phil couldn’t help the pull in his heart telling him to help before the poor kid. “I’m Phil can I get your name please” 

Ben was still curled up body going numb but stomach still growling like a untamed beast. This man ‘Phil’ was still a few steps away stick now on the ground and was asking for his name, which was funny no one wanted his name just a punching bag. But even so he was cold and week and just wanted food, so he answered back in a shy small voice unused for weeks now without anyone to talk too. 

“ Ben” his voice cracked and tapered off but he had answered the guy “hiya Ben, thats a wonderful name.” Phil said sinking to the ground and sitting in front of the trash can but now at eye level with Ben. “What are you doing back there”

Ben tilted his head looking like a confused and beaten puppy. “Hiding” he whispered back like it was a secret, his voice still dry and cracked. Phil felt like each word pulled on his heart strings “what are you hiding from. Maybe I can help” Phil hoped the boy let him help or else he might have to call someone to get the boy help. 

Ben whimpered. No one helped they just hurt and ignored him. But maybe just maybe this guy. Wanted to help, and if not, well he had nothing to live for anyway and suicide was an idea he had been thinking about for weeks now too. He decides to give Phil a chance. 

“The pain” Ben croaked out “No more pain, don’t like it, no more, no more please” He went into a coughing fit curling around himself a hand protecting his stomach as he fought for a breath of air. 

When he finally did he looked over to see another man sightly taller with something that smelled better then anything he remembers trying in his hands. The smell is enough to get him to be half way out of his hiding hole. 

“ It’s okay little guy. It’s okay. I hide when I’m scared too like when I see a wasp or a bee” Phil beamed when he noticed the slight twitch of lips on Ben. “This is my husband Jay, I asked him to get some food for you do you want some” Phil said as jay sat down on the dirty ground too.

Ben nodded voice shot and his throat hurt too much to talk anymore. The nice men didn’t really seem to care though so he though it was ok. “Can you come inside to eat. It’s warmer and we don’t have to smell the stinky garbage while eating some good food” Phil said waiting for a reply from the boy “you can also get clean in our shower while we set up the table” The other man, Jay, said nodding along with his husband. 

Ben though about it a little more before nodding and slowly creeping out of his hiding spot. “Good boy, can I touch you or do want to walk on your own” Phil said as Ben slowly stalked forward.  
Ben frowned as he looked form the nice clean men to his dirty self and shook his head. “Dirty” he pointed to himself with a grow as of the men could not see the street filth caking his body “thats ok, we need to take a shower to anyway” Jay said the couple slowly starting to stand. Ben looked to their faces to see if he spotted any anger or other dangerous emotions when he found none he gave a gentle nod of his head. 

Yelping and clinging on as he was suddenly talking off the cold ground and tucked into a warm body. “Are you ok?” Ben guessed Jay said that as he was the one to pick him up. Unable to stop himself from curling into the warmth that his cold body soaked up like a sponge he nodded not lifting his head up to see the smiles on the men’s faces. 

“Let’s get going then” Phil announced open the door for Jay and Ben into the shop and then into their penthouse house.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is gets a taste of his new life with Phil and Jay. If only he could believe it would really last forever.

The ride up to the penthouse was mostly made up of Jay and Phil sharing worry glances at the boy in their arms as said boy’s stomach growled a like an angry beast. They gave him a quick run down of the shower and how to use it before offering help, which he politely declined with a red face, before going to their own shower and giving themselves a quick rinse off.

Jay and Phil could still hear the boy in the shower, most likely enjoying the hot water he now had, and began to make dinner. 

“Poor kid. He looked like we were gonna beat the shit outta him” Jay said as he finished setting the table and placing the food out for everyone to eat. 

“I know, he’s way to thin too. Like a gust of wind will knock him over”. Phil sighed “what are we gonna do”   
Jay placed a hand on his lover massaging his back slightly. “We can ask him to stay here with us if your that worried”. Phil smiled “I like that idea. But speaking of the kid, you want to go check on him. It’s been almost an hour and he is still not out. ” Phil asked since Jay has not really talked to the kid. 

“Sure no problem” Jay places a kiss on Phil’s lips before getting up and leaving his husband to check on the kid. Knocking on the door he herd Ben inside whimpering. “Ben you good buddy. Can I come in.” Jay listened for an answer waiting a few minutes before getting one. 

“Yes” 

Jay opened the door to see a naked wet Ben huddled in a corner. “Baby what happened? Are you ok?” Jay said taking a towel of the rack and placing it over Ben. Ben shook his head, he didn’t know what to touch and what not to touch and what he would get in trouble for touching. And he definitely didn’t want the only men that had been kind to him in years to be mad at him. Jay seemed to see right through him though. 

“ Did you not want to use any of our stuff cause you though we would be mad at you” Jay had a stiff nod as his answer. Despite Jays breaking heart he pulled though “Its ok you could have touch stuff and we would not have gotten mad. As long as you clean back up after yourself and nothing is stolen we wouldn’t mind” Ben cuddled into Jays side again while he was taking. 

“Now can I help you dry off and get some clothes on you. That way we can go eat sooner and you won’t have to worry about doing anything wrong” Jay said helping the boy stand and picking him up again. Again the boy just cuddled and nodded but his lips twisted into a ghost of a smile. He liked being picked up. 

Jay took him to the master bedroom and placed Ben so he could sit on the large king bed covered in fluffy blankets and pillows. Jay walked over to their walk in closet getting a the smallest shirt they owned, boxer shorts, and a pair of fluffy socks. 

“Alright Ben lets see if these will fit ya.” Jay finished drying of Ben taking care to run his fingers though his soft hair and add some leave in conditioner to it that smelled like fresh mint. Jay put some lotion on him also smelling like mint. When Ben made a confused sound about Jay explained it would help his skin be soft and not dry after the long shower. 

Jay finished carful of any the few bruises on the boys skin. Ben let Jay finish dressing him in the silk soft clothes and socks. He enjoyed the smell of mint on his skin and the earth of the hands dressing him. But all good things come to an end as Jay picked him back up and carried him to the dinning room were Phil was waiting doing something on his phone

“Hello darling were back. Ben here just didn’t want to touch anything and get in trouble. He’s so thoughtful.” Jay said putting Ban in his seat and bring a blacker over to wrap him up with. “Is that true? Well thank you for considering us first but we let you in here so anything in here you can touch and explore. Just don’t try and break anything and if you do tell us and will figure it out from there. But if you have any real concerns ask us first and will tell you if we don’t want you to touch or mess with it” Phil said smiling as the boy focused on him nodding along as if ever word he spoke was coming from a God. 

“Yup I explained the same thing to him in the bathroom.” Jay said sharing out a portion of food for himself and Phil sharing out a portion for himself as well. Ben on the other hand was looking at the food practically drooling but not making a move to take anything. “ Ben you ok? You can take as much as you want” 

Ben was shocked. He had never had so much good food in front of him that he could eat. He looked from a bowl of fruits to pasta to another bowl of red meat chopped into bits the middle still pink. It smelled heavenly. He took a quick glance at the husbands seeing they had settled on a conversation about a nature show with cute baby wolves. Ben reached out for the bowl with the meat first. He has not had a dish of red meet for years even before he was homeless. Taking a few out carefully with the tongs and placing them on his plate. 

Ben eyed the couple again to see if they were angry with him taking the food. They only smiled and asked if he was ok he nodded taking a sip of the water placed next to him before taking a small bite of what tasted like the most delicious meat he had ever eaten. With the single bite his stomach started up again at full force. He quickly munched down another few peices before taking some of the pasta and fruit, still ever careful not to spill anything, and chowed down.

After finishing the first plate and third water he started to feel nauseous. His stomach which had enjoyed the food going in felt like it was going to burst and started gurgling it’s complaints hard enough for him to start rubbing his stomach and whimpering quietly to himself not wanting to interrupt the husbands. Said husbands had already started to clean up and notice the change in behavior almost instantly. 

“ What’s wrong baby?” Phil said walking over to him see the poor kid curled back up to a loose ball shielding his stomach but his face was still completely visible to them. Phil heard a gurgle and a whimper from the boy. “Stomach hurts” Ben said quietly he felt bad for having them worry over him but he at the same time he could let help the surge of pure happiness go through him. 

Phil looked over Ben trying to find the cause before it hit him smack dab in the face. “Did you eat to much baby?” Phil asked kneeling down to his level so they could have eye contact. When Ben only nodded and held his stomach tighter Phil knew he was right. “You haven’t ate in a while sweatheart, so your stomachs having trouble trying to digest all the food you just put in it” Jay said appearing with a cup of a brown bubbling and steaming liquid. 

“Do you want to sleep here?” Jay asked 

“Mmhm” Ben mumbled curling to Phil not wanting to go back on the streets. 

“Do you want to sleep with us or in a spare bed” Phil asked picking up Ben and heading down the hallway. “With you, please” Ben whispered before hiding his burning face in Phil’s shirt. “You so cute Baby, of course you can sleep with us, we’d love to have you in our bed” Phil said beaming with the light of a thousand suns “Phil’s right your absolutely adorable” Jay said ruffling Bens fluffy hair.

Ben, who’s face was beat red, could feel the smile pulling on his lips. He had never recalled a time in his life were he felt so safe and happy. 

Placing Ben on the Bed Phil and Jay changed, in the closet to some boxer shorts and no shorts. Ben felt himself practically drooling at the sight before Jay and Phil caught his intense stare. 

“Like what you see” Jay said over flexing in a comically funny pose Phil also started to flex, just as comically as Jay, and Ben couldn’t help himself. Laughter bubbles out of his mouth as he watched them. Sadly it soon was smothered by a yawn and eyes blinking trying to stay awake. 

“Awww you are the cutest thing I’ve ever met” Phil praised gently hugging Ben and cuddling him next to me “Phil your gonna squeeze the poor boy to death” Jay said getting under the covers leaving space for Ben and Phil. 

Phil went on the side and put Ben in the middle still gently hugging him “Am I squeezing to tight baby?” Ben quickly shook his head cuddling back into him not wanting to lose the warm feeling of Phil’s chest on his back. Jay smiled happily looking at them “The. You wouldn’t mind if I join?” Jay asked looking at Ben, to make sure he was alright with this. When Ben gave another quick nod Jay snuggled into his front holding him gently as well. 

Phil placed a kiss on his lovers lips. “Good Night love” he said which was quickly reciprocated. “Night night” Ben said a smile still on his face. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings of joy and happiness he had to be with this couple and not out another night searching for food in the trash or sleeping on the cold ground of an ally way waiting to be beaten and shamed for being homeless.

He wished it could last forever


End file.
